


Missing Moments 1

by halfbloodprincess91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodprincess91/pseuds/halfbloodprincess91
Summary: Part one in my missing moments series. POSSIBLE DH SPOILERS. What do Ron and Hermione get up to while Harry helps Mr. Weasley?





	Missing Moments 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron was busy throwing clean clothes onto his bed when there was a knock on the door. 

  _Go away mum,_ Ron thought, irritated. He had only been cleaning for less than an hour, she couldn't possibly think he was done, or even close to being done.  

“I’m cleaning Mum, give me time!” Ron shouted as he threw a pair of boxers on the huge pile on his bed.  

“It’s me!” Hermione called from outside. She cracked open the door. “Can I come in?” 

 “Yeah. Just- here- let me….” Ron mumbled as he started to push stuff off his desk so Hermione would have somewhere to sit.

 “No, I’ll just sit down here.” Hermione pointed to a corner that was clear of Ron and Harry’s belongings. She took Crookshanks and sat on the floor, setting her ginger cat at her feet. 

 Ron went back to the clothes.   

“How did you get away?” Ron asked distractedly.  

“Your mum forgot we already changed the sheets. She really does not want the three of us together.” Hermione said, somewhat amused as she scratched Crookshanks’ head.  

“She just doesn’t want us to go out and get ourselves killed. She thinks of you as her second daughter, you know that, right?”  

“I guess. But she realizes this is Harry, doesn’t she? He’ll go off purely because someone doesn’t want him to or thinks he can’t do it. I mean, that’s not why he’s doing this, not really, but you have to admit, he has this almost dangerous habit of needing to prove people wrong. He’s so rebellious.” 

 “Like you?” Ron said in a teasing tone of voice.  

“Ha ha ha,” Hermione replied dryly but you could see the corner of her mouth twitching as if she was trying her hardest not to smirk. 

 “It’s true. Remember Umbridge?”  

“Vividly; and I’m not _rebellious_ , I am just rather…opinionated,” Hermione argued. 

 “Rebellious and stubborn,”   

“A little stubborn,” she admitted.

 “Uh-huh, that’s what I thought,” Ron said smugly.  

“Oh, shut up,” Hermione said in a mock serious tone but she started to grin after.  

Ron returned the grin and went back to his clothes.  

She flicked her wand and the door to Ron’s room opened.  

Ron gave her a look that said, _What are you doing_? 

 “ _Accio books_ ,” Hermione muttered again and a few seconds later, about 2 dozen books flew to Hermione’s lap. With a flick of her wand, the door closed. 

Ron shook his head, as if saying, _Woman’s crazy, reading during summer,_ as he sorted his clothes into two piles- clothes he’d leave here, such as robes, his school uniform,  & summer clothes, and clothes he’d take with him, such as sweaters and jeans.  “Okay, I think I’m done with those. Not like I can bring a lot anyway.” Ron  turned towards his female companion. 

 “I modified my parents’ memories,” Hermione said softly. 

 Ron froze and looked up to see Hermione standing up, looking out his window. 

 “What?” Ron asked unbelievingly.  

_Why in the ruddy hell would she do that?_ Ron thought, bewildered. 

 “They don’t know they have a daughter & they think it’s their lifelong dream to live in Australia. I had to keep them safe,” The brilliant brunette whispered. It almost sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.  

 Ron took a few steps over to Hermione.  “Why?” 

 “So I can go off with you & Harry. They know too much; and I’m Muggleborn, so it’ll just look like my family has gone into hiding. I did it when I went home with them for a bit before coming here.” She turned her head to face Ron and he saw tears forming, threatening to spill over onto her face. 

 Ron took her hand. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

 Hermione shook her head. “It’s okay. I can set them straight if we come back.”

 “We will. I know we will. You-Vol…Voldemort can’t win,” Ron said stubbornly.  

Hermione looked into Ron’s eyes.  “You said his name,” she said, smiling.  

“Come here. I want to show you something,” Ron pulled Hermione to his door and led her out to the tiny landing. 

“Ron, what is it?” 

“ _Descendio_ ,” Ron muttered as he pointed his wand at the ceiling. A short ladder fell down and there was a horrible sucking sound & an even worse smell.  

“Ugh, what _is_ that?” Hermione asked, making a face. 

 “Our Ghoul. C’mon.” Ron took Hermione up the steps to the attic. 

 “Merlin.” She whispered. At the far corner of the tiny attic, laid a human-sized ghoul with red hair dressed & large boils all over its skin in a pair of blue striped pajamas; Hermione gazed at him, taking it all in.

 “He’s supposed to be me-with Spattergroit. Come on, it smells bloody awful up here.”  

Once they got to Ron’s room, Hermione asked what his plan was.  

“Well, you see, my family’s so huge; it would look odd for Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, and dad to quit their jobs and for Ginny and me to drop out of school. Word will get around that I have Spattergroit and if the ministry gets suspicious, they can come here and check. They won’t be able to tell it’s not me because they’ll be scared to get too close-they don’t want to catch it.” 

 “And you got your parents’ consent to do this?” Hermione asked sceptically. 

 “Yeah, dad and the twins even helped me transfigure him. And, well….you saw my mum. She won’t accept it until we leave,” Ron finished sadly. 

 “But still, Bill said it was brilliant,” Ron said, obviously pleased that he had his oldest brother’s approval. 

 “Ron, that is absolutely brilliant!” Hermione said happily. She hugged Ron tightly.

  “Th-thanks,” Ron said, clearly surprised.

  Suddenly, they jumped apart because someone was in the living room about to walk up the stairs, possibly to the room. 

 “Hey Ginny,” They heard their best friend say.

Ron started to work on the clothes again while Hermione sat down to sort out books.  

As the door to Ron's room started to open, Ron and Hermione were unaware that they both were thinking the exact same thing.  

_Finally, after 3 years of avoiding their feelings, they were finally getting somewhere. Finally, after three years, it looked like they might have a future._


End file.
